Loose Ends
} |name = Loose Ends |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Loose_ends.jpg |px=250px |caption = |start = Meeran or Athenril |end = Meeran or Athenril |prereqs = |location = |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Loose Ends is a quest received from either Meeran or Athenril during Act 1 in Dragon Age II. Acquisition Available after Birthright has been completed. Return to Gamlen's House and check your letters. If you sided with the mercenaries at the beginning of the game, you'll receive a letter from Meeran asking you to meet him in Lowtown. If you sided with Athenril, you'll instead receive a letter asking you to meet her in Hightown. Walkthrough If doing the quest for Athenril, go to the Docks during at night. There you will see Pryce being chased by some Coterie thugs. After you kill the thugs, Pryce will tell you it was a setup, the others were killed, and he only survived because he ran. He will further explain that he's the sole provider for his sisters, and is reliant on working for Atheneril to provide for them. If you are doing the quest for Meeran, go to the Docks during the day and you will see a group of guards standing around Gustav. The Guard Commander will order the men to hurt Gustav to keep him from running and you will have to kill them all to rescue Gustav. After you kill the guards, you will have dialogue with Gustav and with Lord Harriman, once he shows up. Asking Harriman about the bounty will reveal that he convinced the Viscount to send aid to Ferelden, and allow you to spare the noble's life. Killing Harriman after talking to him will result in rivalry increases for a number of your party members. Result If the quest was obtained from Athenril, you will then have the choice of either giving the boy the goods they were sent to retrieve and telling him to start his life over or taking the goods to Athenril. If you choose to give the goods to the boy, you can either tell Athenril what you did or lie and say the Coterie made off with the goods before you arrive. Any option but telling Athenril you gave the boy the goods will result in her inviting you to work for her again. Telling her the truth will cause her to attack you when you approach the location at night in Hightown where the quest was given. If the quest was obtained from Meeran, you will have the choice of either killing Lord Harriman or sparing his life: *If you choose to spare his life and then lie to Meeran about not being able to find him, he will still reward you for rescuing Gustav and allow you to take more jobs. (Note that this decision has a reactive conclusion.) *If you choose to spare his life and tell Meeran you couldn't do it for your own reasons, he will not reward you at all and close the door on any future jobs. The next time you approach the location where the quest was given (in nighttime Lowtown), you will be attacked by Meeran and other Red Iron mercenaries. *If you kill Lord Harriman, he will reward you with the bounty plus a bonus for rescuing Gustav, but you will lose reputation with your companions Approval If you chose to work with Athenril during The Destruction of Lothering: Agreeing to help Athenril: * * Note; You can refuse the quest to receive and then switch party members and accept the quest Telling the boy you'll be taking the goods to Athenril: * Giving the boy the goods: * * * Telling Athenril the truth: * * Lying to Athenril: * * If you chose to work with Meeran during The Destruction of Lothering: Speaking with Gustav * Diplomatic option gives no change * Humorous option gives * Aggressive option gives Spare Lord Harriman and refuse to complete the job to kill him: * * * * Complete the job and kill Lord Harriman: :If you ask Lord Harriman "Who wants you dead", he tells you he convinced the Viscount to send aid to Ferelden during the Blight, which made him some enemies. * * * * * * (didn't see this, tested on PC version 1.02, I did not get this on PC 1.03) :* Killing him without asking the question results in . Turn in quest to Meeran and tell him that Lord Harriman "was gone when you got there" or "He wasn't there": * * Turn in quest to Meeran and tell him that the job was "Not" done: * * Rewards *Retrieving the goods for Athenril will result in pay of 3 and an invitation to work with her again. *Lying about the result to Athenril will result in no pay, but an invitation to work for her again. *Killing Harriman will get a total reward of 3 and an invitation to work with Meeran again. *Lying to Meeran and saying you couldn't find the target will get you 1 for rescuing Gustav and an invitation to work with him again, but you will not get the bounty money. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests